VOX Box: What Do You Say?
Characters * Black Canary * Onomatopoeia * Green Arrow * Operator Location * Star City, OR * July 5th 2017, 2327 PST VOX Archive * Green Arrow: footsteps Get down! hitting rooftop: 2 instances * Black Canary: Ollie?! What the- gunshot * Onomatopoeia: gunshot Bang! Bang! gunshot Bang! * Green Arrow: You're welcome... gunshot * Onomatopoeia: gunshot Bang! gunshot Bang! * Black Canary: I didn't say thank you. I could've had him. gunshot * Onomatopoeia: Bang! gunshot Bang! gun clicking Click? * Green Arrow: Yeah, and I could've had a fiancé that looked like Swiss cheese! * Black Canary: He's reloading... Do you mind getting off me so I can- * Green Arrow: Oh, right. Sorry. By all means. * Black Canary: Thank you, dear. rapid footsteps, whack, thud, pistol kicked across rooftop Hey, Ono- meto- pee- ha? * Green Arrow: Onomatopoeia. * Black Canary: What he said... You get sick of Gotham or something? * Onomatopoeia: Sigh pained scream Wham! scrambling footsteps, rapid footsteps * Black Canary: A little help, Ollie?! * Green Arrow: Now she wants me to help... bowstring pulled back, arrow loosed, electric crackle * Onomatopoeia: chattering, body seizing Buzz... Buzz... Zap... Zing... Sizzle... Uyk! thud * Green Arrow: footsteps You're welcome. * Black Canary: giggle I didn't say thank you. I could've had him. * Green Arrow: Yeah? Is that why you asked for my help? * Black Canary: I just wanted you to help me back up... I didn't want you to shoot him. * Green Arrow: Oh, well, in that case... Here... Let me give you a hand. bodies colliding, chuckle, giggle * Black Canary: So did I hear you right back there? * Green Arrow: Yeah... I think I'm owed at least two thank yous. You can pay up now... or later in bed. * Black Canary: chuckle Yeah? Is that so? I didn't know the Queen Savings and Loan dealt in that form of currency. * Green Arrow: The bank's been known to perform such courtesies for select clientele... * Black Canary: Be that as it may... handcuffs clinking, handcuffs secured, hands patting body down That's not what I was referring to. * Green Arrow: Oh? * Black Canary: You said something about a fiancé? * Green Arrow: What? chuckle No, I didn't... * Black Canary: Ollie... * Green Arrow: What? I didn't! * Black Canary: Felicity? * Operator: She's right, boss. You totally one-hundred percent did. I can play it back for you if you like... * Green Arrow: No. That won't be necessary... sigh Sorry. I meant to do it tonight when we were at dinner, but... you know. Onomatopoeia happened and... groan * Black Canary: Wait... You're being serious? Oh, geez... Ollie... I, uh... You want to do this again? Me and you? * Green Arrow: scoff Yeah, I mean, why not? We both know that we're the only ones willing to put up with each other. * Black Canary: Not the most romantic venue... or choice of words, but- * Green Arrow: Oh, you want romantic? Here, let me get on a knee... Sorry about this, pal... * Onomatopoeia: groan Oomph. * Green Arrow: What do you say, babe? Give this archer one more shot at the bullseye? Trivia and Notes * Oliver proposes to Dinah... again. Links and References * VOX Box: What Do You Say? Category:VOX Box Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Kevin Hester/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Felicity Smoak/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances